Menus
This page is under construction World Map Menu 1. Faction and spying Menu. 2. Movement Menu. 3. Technology Menu. 4. Plans. 5. System Menu. 6. End Turn. 7. Turn Number. 8. Money. 9. Resources. Faction And Spying Menus 1. Faction Menu. 2.Spying Menu. Faction Menu Pressing the L or R buttons will change the faction you are viewing. The default faction is always the player's faction. A. Selecting this will bring up a list of your current units. B. Selecting this will bring up a list of your Ace pilots. C. Selecting this will bring up a list of units you can currently build. D. Selecting this will bring up a list of your controlled areas.. 1. Factions money income. 2. Factions resources Income. 3. General Technology level. 4. Mobile Suit Technology level. 5. Mobile Armour Technology level. 6. Intelligence level. 7. Alignment. 8. Number of currently owned areas (excluding factories). 9. Number of currently owned factories. 10. Number of units this faction has. 11.Number of Mobile Suits this faction has. 12. Number of Tanks this faction has. 13.Number of Spaceships this faction has. 14.Number of Mobile Armours this faction has. 15.Number of Aircraft this faction has. 16.Number of Ships this faction has. Spying Menu 1. Amount of money to be spent on spying this turn. 2. Spying level. 3. Spying level represented by a letter (S rank is the best). 4.??? if this text is highlighted. 5.??? if this text is highlighted. 6. Ability to steal plans if this text is highlighted. Technology Menu 1. Spend Money on general Technology. 2. Spend Money on MS Technology. 3. Spend Money on MA Technology. 4. View completed and uncompleted plans for units. 5. General technology level. 6. MS technology level. 7. MA technology level. 8. Intellegence level. Plans Menu Many plans (Such as the Operation V plan) will appear in this menu, the 4 plans shown are default plans. 1. This plan gives your units a stat boost for one turn. 2. This plan gives you 3,000 money, but lowers your alignment. 3. This plan gives you 3,000 resources, but lowers your alignment. 4.This plan exchanges 30,000 resources for some money. The amount of money recieved can vary. System Menu 1. Choosing this will take you to the Option menu 2. Choosing this allows you to save your progress 3. Choosing this allows you to return to the title menu Option Menu 1. This allows you to change the voice volume. 2. This allows you to change the sound effect volume. 3. This allows you to change the background music volume. 4. This allows you to change the speed that messages appear at. 5. This allows you to automatically skip cutscenes when an ace pilot is talking. 6. ??? 7. This allows you to automatically skip battle cutscenes (when units are shooting each other). 8. This allows you to toggle the hex lines on or off, on will show a line around each hex. 9. This allows you to toggle how magnified the battle maps are. 10. This option allows you to save system data (technology and pilots you have unlocked).